


Papa Sherlock

by Lilieth_Herly



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sherlock is a Good Parent
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23487070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilieth_Herly/pseuds/Lilieth_Herly
Summary: Sobre la diferencia entre "papa" y "papá".
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Kudos: 18





	Papa Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

> Perdona el mal resumen (〃ﾟ3ﾟ〃)

Sherlock se movía con pasos insonoros frente a la chimenea mientras extraía lentos y dulces acordes a su Stradivarius. El público difícilmente se saciaba de su música, eso por supuesto pocas veces le conminaba a seguir si él no lo deseaba. Esta vez, sin embargo, se veía casi obligado a continuar con su pequeño concierto, gracias a la no tan simple razón de que la mitad de su público estaba a solo un par de acordes de caer total y completamente dormido.

—Papi _mueto_. —Sherlock no se contuvo una sonrisa. Le agradaba el hecho de que entre el limitado vocabulario de la pequeña Watson estuviese palabras tales como "muerto", "suicidio" o "culpable", y si bien estas apenas eran pronunciadas con la suficiente perfección como para ser entendibles, Sherlock aun así se sentía orgulloso.

—No está muerto, Watson. Obsérvalo bien. —John dormía, aunque más parecía que realmente estaba muerto. Ahí acostado en una pésima posición sobre el suelo, con Rosie (que apenas aprendía a caminar) intentando trepar sobre él y una variedad de juguetes alrededor suyo, se asemejaba más bien a que de verdad alguien indiscriminadamente había asesinado al pobre doctor.

—Papa _cupabe_. —Sherlock no pudo notar cómo la sonrisa en su rostro se hizo ligeramente más grande. Sí, la bebé lo llamaba papa, no papá, no tío, no Sherlock. Papa. De alguna forma se había convertido en un tubérculo para la pequeña niña. Ciertamente, eso le afectaba más que las millones de veces en las que John negaba su casi inexistente relación sentimental. Rosie consiguió llegar a la cabeza de John, golpeó la mejilla con su regordeta mano para luego repetir el mismo acto sobre todo el cansado rostro de John. Sherlock pensaba que, luego de tres días sin dormir, el doctor había batido un record y por tanto merecía como recompensa el por lo menos dormir un par de horas, ya que tenía un interesante caso esperando a ser resuelto en el buzón de su blog. John se movió ligeramente. Con rapidez fue hacia la pequeña.

—John debe dormir. Dejémoslo un rato. —Rosie estiró sus manitas hacía John mientras era levantada, Sherlock la llevó hacia su sofá frente a la chimenea, la rodeó de todos los cojines que encontró, menos uno, le entregó su sonajero y fue luego hacia donde estaba el doctor. Mientras lo llevaba en brazos hacia el sofá largo notó con ligera preocupación la falta de peso de John. Sherlock se enojó ¿cómo se supone que cuidaría de Rosie si no podía con él mismo?—. Piensa en tu hija, John —dijo al cuerpo inconsciente. Una vez que acomodó las piernas dejó su cabeza sobre un cojín. No cayó en cuenta de que se había quedado admirando el rostro de su doctor hasta que escuchó un chillón sonido estrellarse contra él suelo.

Tomó a Rosie y se la llevó a la cocina. Puede que sus habilidades culinarias dejaran mucho que desear, sin embargo, gracias a Watson se había visto obligado a no solo aprender lo básico sobre comida para bebés, sino también una pequeña cantidad de comidas para alimentar a un cansado blogger. Dejó a Rosie sobre su silla alta y procedió a cocinar. Miró al reloj, exactamente en una hora John debería alimentar a su hija, ya que no iba a despertarlo, Sherlock se hizo una nota metal para recordar que lo haría él mismo más tarde.

—Papa, papa, papa. —Sherlock miró a la niña que hacía mohines y movía sus manos sobre la mesita de plástico. Encendió el fuego y tapó la olla. Rosie, al ver que tenía su atención, se calmó un poco.

—No entiendo tu insistencia, Watson. John te he repetido muchas veces que es tío, tío —por supuesto, Sherlock tampoco estaba de acuerdo con ser llamado de tal forma. Con John cediendo cada vez más a sus escasos y sutiles intentos de coqueteo, Sherlock estaba seguro de que, para cuando Rosie se rindiera por fin a llamarlo tío, tendrían que hacerle ver porqué debería decirle papá, así, papá.

—Papa, papa, papa... papá. —Sherlock deslizó de más el cuchillo sobre la cebolla, se cortó. Miró a Watson, a sus bonitos ojos, a sus mejillas infladas, a su rubio cabello, a su boquita roja y su redondeada nariz—. Papá, papá —la pequeña repetía, feliz, más por el rostro sorprendido y rojo que veía que por su pronunciación. Sherlock, en total parálisis pudo después de un rato, con toda la calma del mundo, inhalar todo el aire que se le había escapado. Podía sentir cómo su cerebro comenzaba a producir químicos felices. Podía notar a su válvula renal ir a un ritmo más acelerado. Se imaginó que quizá estaba de cierta forma alegre, tal vez contento.

No obstante, de lo que sí estaba plenamente consciente era la emoción del orgullo por **su** pequeña ante los avances lingüísticos que presentaba.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Comentarios? (~￣³￣)~
> 
> ¿Kudos? (ʃƪ＾3＾）
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! ╰(⸝⸝⸝´꒳`⸝⸝⸝)╯


End file.
